Sólo pensamientos
by shojo88
Summary: Una mañana en Nerima, tranquilidad y dos cabezas duras que piensan alejados el uno del otro. Oneshot.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos ellos son creación de Rumiko Takahashi._

"Extraño" fue lo primero que pensó la chica al ver surgir esa copiosa neblina de la nada todos los días anteriores el calor hacia caer los patos asados y se esperaba que esta mañana no fuera la excepción, pero ahora sentada frente al estanque una brumosa niebla le impedía ver más allá de un palmo. Observo el tejido que tenía en las manos y con un suspiro lo guardo en la bolsa que tenía al lado, definitivamente debía volver a las bufandas ya que difícilmente alguien encontraría el agujero para la cabeza en un suéter lleno de ellos.

Acomodo sus piernas y estiro un poco más la falda, la neblina había traído un poco de frío que se le colaba por sus extremidades, pero había algo más. La piel se le erizo y sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos se fueron hacia esos ojos azules profundos "Ranma no baka" mallusco mentalmente "¿Porque no puedes dejarme tranquila ni siquiera en mis pensamientos?" suspirando un poco más fuerte dejo que sus pensamientos volaran muy lejos, al lugar donde un chico de camisa roja descansaba.

* * *

El joven termino de enrollar las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos así le resultaba mucho más fácil pelear si era necesario y también era más cómodo. Miro hacia los lados intentando distinguir el lugar en el que estaba pero definitivamente esa vez el viejo verde había puesto mucho esfuerzo en que se alejara de su "Sano entretenimiento de vejez"

-Viejo estupido- Musito sin muchas ganas mientras tanteaba su nuevo chichón. Recogió las piernas sintiendo como un escalofrío le corría por la espalda "Maldita niebla, espero que no sea suficiente como para transformarme" se levanto de un salto y bajo de tejado en el que aterrizo para pedir indicaciones a la primera persona que se cruzase, pero al parecer nadie deseaba salir ese día de verano "Un momento… ¿Niebla en verano? Que extraño" pensó mientras corría ligeramente sobre la pared de las casas. Diviso una línea de buses que pasaba cerca del dojo y salto sobre el techo de él en vista de que no tenía dinero. Su estomago rugió y algo apenado le puso una mano encima "Espero que no este muy lejos, tengo hambre". El chofer inicio nuevamente el recorrido al parecer sin darse cuenta de la carga extra que traía y Ranma se dio el lujo de perderse en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que no tardaron en aterrizar en una "Marimacho kawaikune" "Maldición… esa Akane a veces puede ser tan bonita. Pero nunca me escucha, nunca espera a que le explique…a veces desearía simplemente poder atraparla y obligarla a que me escuchase" sonrío abiertamente "Si, y terminar con una cita por seis meses en el hospital".Observo que la niebla no menguaba pero en realidad no le molestaba, era suave como si alguien le llamase "Alguien que creo que conozco".

* * *

Akane uso el intento de suéter para tapar sus piernas agradeciendo de que, por lo menos, la lana fuera de buena calidad "Aunque eso no importa seguramente Ranma se matara de la risa si lo que esto es en realidad" La chica se abrazo las piernas con el ceño levemente fruncido "Estupido insensible, no me importa lo que el piense… o si me importa en realidad ya no lo se, solo se que mi vida es extrañamente entretenida cuando el esta cerca… y que lo quiero así durante mucho tiempo más" la joven Tendo se toco las mejillas, algo acalorada por su propia declaración. Por supuesto no era una declaración de amor se dijo a si misma sino un reconocimiento de amistad. Por ahora eso estaba bien y a decir por el comportamiento del tío Genma los Saotomes seguirían en su casa por mucho tiempo más. Sonrío al recordar las incontables veces en que el patriarca Saotome aduciendo un entrenamiento excesivo había destruido la casa de su esposa, para luego reaparecer como un panda en su propia casa "Bueno, por lo menos ahora nadie se aburre, hasta Nabiki gano en sus finanzas con la loca idea de toque a un panda por cien yens" Volvió su vista al cielo y sonrío al ver como la niebla lentamente se marchaba.

* * *

"Bien, creo que esta es mi parada" Ranma salto ágilmente al suelo como quien baja un escalón, estaba orgulloso de su dominio del arte y pensaba seguir perfeccionándolo en el dojo Tendo "El dojo que tendré que compartir con Akane" Sonrío levemente al recordar la furia con que su prometida había defendido su derecho al dojo solo cediendo ante la posibilidad de compartirlo inteligentemente ese día Ranma decidió cerrar la boca y esperar "Marimacho… has cambiado mi vida, tú y toda la familia Tendo" Recordó los indinitos problemas en los que había estado sumergido desde su arribo a la casa de su nueva familia, las prometidas locas, los enemigos inagotables, la vieja momia, el sepukku, etc. Ahora desde la distancia lo recordaba con cariño, todos ellos le habían ayudado a ser un gran artista marcial "Y tú Akane me ayudaste a progresar como persona y a tolerar de forma increíble el dolor" No quería cambiar su vida y no quería cambiar de prometida, no era porque la amara definitivamente simplemente se había acostumbrado a su presencia y la valoraba como amiga y compañera de vida "Pero enamorarme de ella…" algo sonrojado sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en esas estupideces su vida el arte y era eso en lo que debía centrarse. Mientras la niebla disminuía pudo ver el cartel del dojo Tendo apuro un poco el paso y salto sobre la pared. Aterrizo al lado de ella, lo sabía podía sentir tanto su aura como su sobresalto.

-¡Ranma! No hagas eso me asustas ¿Dónde estuviste?- Pregunto Akane con el corazón desbocado por la violenta aparición del chico.

-Por ahí Akane, Hapossai me dio algo de problemas hoy ¿El desayuno esta listo?- Inquirio con soltura mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Si, Kasumi te guardo un poco ve a pedirle-

-Gracias- El joven Saotome salto hasta la entrada de la casa pensando en la deliciosa comida de la mayor de los Tendo.

-¡Ranma!- Lo llamo Akane dándose vuelta repentinamente.

-¿Uhm?- Contesto girando la cabeza.

-Buenos días- Le saludo brindandole una sonrisa, el chico se sonrojo violentamente mientras cruzaron sus miradas. Algo extraño le bullía en el estomago.

-Buenos días, Akane- Le respondió suavemente, por alguna razón ya no tenía tanta hambre.

_Notas de la autora: Una pequeña idea que me dio vueltas y no quiero acostarme con ella revoloteando, esperando que les allá gustado sera hasta la proxima. _


End file.
